Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Wireless communication devices are typically battery powered. As wireless communication devices become more complicated, so has the desire for wireless communication devices to maximize battery life. By reducing a wireless communication device's power use, battery life may be increased.
Users of wireless communication devices desire that their devices respond quickly to required functionality (such as phone or data calls). However, wireless communication devices must perform initial acquisition and camp-on procedures before service can be obtained and wireless communications can be established. Those procedures may need to be performed at power-on and whenever a wireless communication device leaves and returns to a service area. These procedures may require considerable amounts of time before a user can make a phone call.